


Train Station

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother Complex, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Strangers to Lovers, more tags when updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Today, Yaku was on the most crowded train in his life. The first day of school, to a university that was an entire town away. Normally the train pissed him off, but he created a new playlist that would work for his morning rides.Too trapped too enamored by the words that poured across the screen, he was barely aware of the people around him. Unless someone bumped into him. On the outside, he was the perfect gentleman. Smiling, and apologizing for his lack of attention, but on the inside, he cursed everyone who was holy about the searing pain that shot up his leg when the passenger beside him stepped on his foot from the unstable movement of the train.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. Fate

**Author's Note:**

> My first kurooyaku, it's still in the works. I can't promise constant updates because this story is definitely not my style, but the plot is in my head and it thickens as I type. I hope I do the story and the characters justice.

Today, Yaku was on the most crowded train in his life. The first day of school, to a university that was an entire town away. Normally the train pissed him off, but he created a new playlist that would work for his morning rides. 

Too trapped too enamored by the words that poured across the screen, he was barely aware of the people around him. Unless someone bumped into him. On the outside, he was the perfect gentleman. Smiling, and apologizing for his lack of attention, but on the inside, he cursed everyone holy about the searing pain that shot up his leg when the passenger beside him stepped on his foot from the unstable movement of the train. 

The next choice was the wall, and because Yaku was small he was able to easily maneuver through the crowd until he relaxed heavily against the glass window, bringing his food against the wall to stabilize him completely. He could feel eyes on him, not sure why. He also didn’t bother to look up at the patrons in the train, he barely paid other people any mind. He always focused on a simple objective, completing in the easiest and quickest steps, to get a positive ending. 

After he made it safely to the wall, he focused on the words that scrolled across the screen. Finishing a class video, created by a previous class, he watched as the names who helped create the movie moved across. Seeing if he could recognize any of the names, trying desperately to focus on the words until the words that he fought so closely to see finally scrolled across the scene, in what looked like thick bold letters. 

Yuusuke Yaku. His older brother that he held in such a high light, someone he looked up to, someone that his parents would  _ never _ shut up about. However, Yaku didn’t care much about his fame, he cared about the way that Yuusuke showed him the world. 

His parents were never truly around, his childhood memories are filled with his older brother, raising him like a parent. 

A pleasant memory flitted into his mind as he paused the video, his eyes lingering on his brother's name. He was sitting, in a very uncomfortable seat, and then his feet were moving. The trees on the road skeeted by in his peripheral vision. He pedaled harder, enjoying the way the wind moved through his hair and the encouraging screams from his brother who seemed so far away. He knew he could do it with his brother beside him. That’s how he felt about every challenge that he tackled. Yuusuke came to every graduation when Yaku entered the science fair in middle school, Yuusuke was there. He won 5th place, and Yuusuke took him for ice cream.

When Yaku was walking home from school and the kids in the grade higher than him thought it would be a funny joke to pick on him, Yuusuke was already following behind him. Yuusuke promised to meet him at the park after school, and he kept that promise. Yuusuke always kept his promises. 

When Yaku was in middle school, and Yaku asked him how sex worked, Yuusuke promised he would tell him once he was in high school. At this point, Yuusuke was in college, and he had a girlfriend, but he kept his promise. Yuusuke talked in such explicit detail that Yaku felt sick where he sat. He shivered at the memory. The physical movement broke him from his thoughts, but he only stood up straight, knowing that his stop was coming close. 

Yaku stuck close to the wall, still reeling about the pain that was now an ache in his foot. It reminds him of the time that he fell off his bike when Yuusuke finally took the train wheels off. He doesn’t remember pressing on the brake so he shot his feet out to break, and snapped a couple of his toes. When his father found out, he only rolled his eyes and asked Yuusuke to take care of him. Yuusuke didn’t even complain or argue, he was happy to do so. Always smiling when he came to bring him food, played games with him when he was bored. Even carried him on his back so that he could be outside for a little. And when they finally healed, he didn’t stop and Yaku was ecstatic, worried that Yuusuke would drop him the moment he healed. Spending time with him only in obligation to their father. 

What father? 

Yaku’s stop was called through the train, and he could feel the slight drag of the train as they slowed down into the station. Yaku was already on the next video, focused more on the editing on this. The special effects were more eye-grabbing than the previous one.

Yaku barely noticed when the train door opened, focused on the video he stepped out of the train as a zombie. Once he was safely off the train, the music of the video swelled. He heard the doors close behind him, but he didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. 

And then his soul left his body. 

His heartbeat quickly and his breath was gone, stolen by shock. The doors had closed onto Yaku’s blazer, and the train had begun his lift-off. Yaku tried everything in his power to pull himself away from the door, not worried about the blazer that trapped him to his death. He wanted to scream for help, but his throat was closed with fear and he started to accept what was going to happen next. 

There was a body that slammed against his own, he was lifted off the ground, where he was previously running trying to stay ahead of the train. There was a loud tearing sound in the air, but Yaku couldn’t even breathe as he hit the ground. Broken by another human body. Someone, a stranger grabbed him by his cheeks and screamed something at him. However, Yaku couldn’t hear it, his heartbeat was fading from the booming in his ears, his breath pulled in his chest, but darkness was taking him. 

“Hey-you-alright?” The voice was smooth, calming, safe. Yaku noted before passing out. 


	2. Promises Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guess you’re famous...for now,” Kuroo shrugged, but he had a wide grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, nervous about posting but here we go

The light-flooded way too quickly. Yaku’s whole body convulsed, and pain shot through his arm and legs. There was an annoying beeping that blasted his ears when he felt his heartbeat increase and his breath falter. His eyes shot open with his urgency. He didn’t recognize his surroundings at all and that scared him even more. There was a person at his side, they grabbed onto his wrist and tried to say something. Yaku couldn’t hear him, only blood rushing in his ears. 

“What?” Yaku said with a raspy voice, shaking his head and coughing. 

“I said you’re okay, you’re in the hospital.” The smooth voice filled the room, and Yaku recognized it slowly. His eyes were still trying to focus when he looked up. Piercing concerned eyes shot through his unfocused gaze and he sobered up clearly. He pulled his hand away from the stranger and scowled at him. 

“And who  _ are _ you?” Yaku asked. 

The stranger boomed with laughter, scratching the back of his head. “That’s one grateful greeting for the person who saved your life?” 

The memories came flooding in quickly and Yaku’s body automatically curled in on itself. He felt pain fill his body but he ignored it, bringing his knees to his chest and cradling them. The stranger took a step back, seeing clearly that he needed space. He remembered feeling the tug on his jacket, and how he was moving without permission, it felt as if he was being dragged into hell. And then he was warm, and he was sure he was dead, but then he hit the ground. Knocking the air out of him, there was a voice. Yaku’s eyes shot to the stranger in the corner of the room, who’s eyes were trying to look anywhere but him. 

“You saved me…?” Yaku phrased it as a question but there was appreciation in his voice. 

“Yeah,” The stranger shook his head, his bangs moved from in front of his eyes for a second and Yaku’s heart started picking up, and his eyes shot to the monitor, and he deterred his eyes. 

It was hard for him to say, especially to this stranger, someone he’s never met. He’s all of sudden supposed to be grateful, kiss him at his feet and build his ego. Clearly, this guy had some kind of god complex, saving strangers. 

“Thanks…” Yaku said. 

“You’re wel-”

“So who are you? Why did you save me? Where’s my brother?” Yaku cut him off, curiosity getting the better of him. 

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you,” He smiled. “I saved you because you were able to die, and I don’t know who or where your brother is,” Kuroo explained, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. It’s the first time since Yaku woke up that the stranger had looked worried, or uncertain, which made Yaku suspicious.

“What’s wrong?” Yaku asked, squinting his eyes. Kuroo eyes shot to the door, and then back at Yaku. 

“Well, when the paramedics came, they searched your person for identification, and they tried to call your emergency contacts to let them know you were here. Your mother and father answered...telling them to call your brother.” Kuroo explained, but he paused running a hand through his head. He waited, Yaku just stared at him to go on. Maybe that type of reaction wasn’t normal, but Yaku didn’t have what you call a conventional family, it all sounded pretty basic to him. “They got a hold of your brother, but he didn’t have very good news,” Kuroo went on.

That’s when Yaku’s heart fell.  _ No good news. What did that even mean? _ Yaku moved his lips to ask but nothing came out, he just looked down at his hand. They were a little scraped up, cleaned up though with bandaids. Once again, Yaku looked up at...Kuroo. The person that saved him. “Can I talk to him?” Yaku asked, and Kuroo looked to the door again, like he was waiting for someone to walk him. Yaku didn’t care about that though, he watched as the stranger, the person who saved him pulled out his phone from his back pocket. Kuroo got up from his seat to hand it to him. 

“Is this yours?” Yaku asked, turning it over in his hand. Kuroo nodded. “Where’s mine?”

“You dropped it...when we fell,” Kuroo explained, a little uncomfortable. Maybe the incident was as scary to him as it was for Yaku. “It broke, do you know your brother's number?” Kuroo checked and Yaku nodded in his direction.

Yaku typed in the number, not giving a shit about his phone right now. It rang three or four times, Yuusuke usually let it ring if he didn’t recognize the number, but when his voice ran through Yaku was flooded with relief. 

“Hello?” Yuusuke answered confused. 

“Yuusuke?” Yaku double-checked. 

“Mori? Oh my god, you’re awake! You’re okay? You’re okay right?” Yuusuke sounded the way he always did, worried and affectionate. It set calm to his heart. 

“I’m a little hurt, but I’m good.” Yaku said with a small smile. “Where are you?” Yaku asked, and the call went silent. Kuroo shifted again but Yaku only noted that from the corner of his eye. The action caught his attention and he noticed that his hands were rolled into fists. 

“I’m sorry Mori…” Yuusuke started. “But I can’t come to see you, I can’t leave right now,” Yuusuke explained, and no matter how sorry he sounded, it didn’t even compare to the sorrow and betrayal that Yaku felt. The overwhelming melancholy that took over his demeanor. 

_ “No matter where you are, who you’re with. Whether you’re happy, sad, hurt, or broken, I will always be there for you Mori!” Yuusuke’s smile was so bright, it matched the sun.  _

“Mori?” Yuusuke’s voice rang through, but Yaku’s finger pressed the end call button and Kuroo seemed to physically relax. However, there was concern furrowed in his eyebrows and Yaku knew what was coming. 

“You okay?” Kuroo asked. Yaku nodded soullessly. “Was that your brother?” Kuroo pushed and Yaku acknowledged his question with a grunt. “Is he coming?” Yaku shot him a glare at that, and Kuroo straightened and gave him an apologetic face. 

“How are you even in here? Family  _ only _ ?” Yaku spit. 

Kuroo faked hurt before smiling. “I brought you in, so they let me stay, reluctantly,” Kuroo said the last bit with an eye roll. 

“How long?” Yaku asked, his eyes shot to the tv on the wall, it was playing the news, but it was so quiet that Yaku couldn’t really understand what was happening. 

“A couple of hours,” Kuroo answered, guessing Yaku’s question. 

“When can I be released?”

“Pretty sure as soon as you’re cleared. You didn’t sustain any serious injuries, but they might refer you to a psychologist.” 

“Why?” Yaku asked incredulously. 

“You almost died,” Kuroo explained with a grin, grabbing the TV remote and turning the volume. 

Yaku turns his head and his eyes widen with horror. 

“ **_LOCAL UNIVERSITY FRESHMAN ALMOST TAKEN BY TRAIN_ **

**_Eye witness reports say a stranger ran up to the boy, took a knife out, they were scared that he was going to stab him, but he cut the boys’ blazer and they fell to the ground. The boy was out cold by the time the paramedics came, they had never seen something so heroic._ **

**_“It was like something out of a movie.”_ **

**_“It all went by so fast, but that boy saved him, I have never acted that fast.”_ **

**_“It was something straight out of a BL novel!”_ **

**_We can confirm that the university freshman is now being treated in the near hospital, and his savior is with him.”_ **

“Guess you’re famous...for now,” Kuroo shrugged, but he had a wide grin on his face.


	3. Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo stayed, each time Yaku woke up sweating, sitting up straighter than he ever had in his entire life. Kuroo was tucked into that god awful uncomfortable chair in the corner, snoring. It wasn’t loud, a soft murmur of noises that Yaku began to seek out for comfort.

His heartbeat was erratic, every night he had a flashback to that morning. The morning of his near-death, the way his heart rate would spike caused the nurses' active concern. They didn’t want him going into arrhythmia or seizing while in the outpatient. 

Kuroo stayed, each time Yaku woke up sweating, sitting up straighter than he ever had in his entire life. Kuroo was tucked into that god awful uncomfortable chair in the corner, snoring. It wasn’t loud, a soft murmur of noises that Yaku began to seek out for comfort. 

Each time the nightmare started, Yaku had the same sensation fly over him. Wind, hitting him hard, his feet leaving the ground and the wall closing in on him. It always ended with a blackout, before Yaku woke up with a start. He could see spots in his vision as the room came into a view, the room became so familiar that he thought he would never leave. Other than the mental strain that the experience was causing him, his physical injuries were non-existent. 

Yuusuke still hasn’t visited. Neither have his parents, the only person that’s been a constant has been Kuroo. Even the nurses were different every day. Checking his blood pressure, temperature. 

Everything was constantly moving. Everything but Yaku and Kuroo. He was always there, and Yaku felt stuck. The room smelled heavily of cleaner, the new was so filtered it was starting to make him sick. And he had thinned out just in the few days he’s been here. The food was less than nutritious. Every now and then, when the nurses moved in and out of the room, he caught a whiff of real food, he would salivate. He guesses that Kuroo must have noticed his thinness, or noticed that he was starving because he brought him yakisoba once. Yaku scarfed it down like he hadn’t eaten in days. When he fact he eats three times a day every day. Kuroo grinned widely and something about seeing him made Yaku warm.

Having Kuroo made the stress dreams a little bit better. 

In the beginning, he would swing right into the wall. And then lights out. But now, Kuroo was there, his body remembered the sensation of Kuroo’s arm’s around him. The sound of shredding material, and hitting the ground hard. An elbow in his side, his knee scraped against the floor. A harsh breath, and then Kuroo’s gruff concerned voice. And every night, he was afraid that Kuroo wouldn’t be there when he woke up. The nurses started becoming disgusted with his face, and others were gossiping. Wondering what type of relationship he and Kuroo had. Yaku didn’t bother engaging, he just scowled at everything. Which usually deterred everyone, everyone but Kuroo. 

That was also becoming irritating. Yaku had started taking his frustrations out on Kuroo. Why wasn’t his brother here? Did his parents even know he almost died? Why didn’t he? The last thought was a new one, as Kuroo turned the T.V. on during the day he watched as his story made the headline, and every now then it would get loud by his door. He hoped and prayed that there weren’t reports outside his door, because that was unprofessional. Yaku never let himself linger on a thought like that for so long, he didn’t let himself linger on anything for long… Other than his gaze sometimes, watching Kuroo’s profile as he watched the T.V.

It was like that today. Kuroo was watching the T.V. and Yaku was watching him. 

“Hey-” Yaku started, interrupted by a knock on the door. Yaku’s head shot to the door to glare at whoever it was. 

“Excuse me Yaku-san,” The nurse bowed as she opened the door. “You have a visitor.” Yaku’s eyes blew wide, and he smiled, thinking only of his brother. He nodded at the nurse with a determined expression and then his eyes went wide again before he scowled.

“What are you doing here?” Yaku asked. 

“Moriiisukkkeee!” The boy came running into the room and tackled Yaku into a hug. Yaku rag-dolled as he hung slightly off the bed. He could see Kuroo looking over, he expected the boy to be smiling, thinking this was funny, but instead, he looked at him with an uncertain expression. One that Yaku did not expect.

“What are you doing here Lev?” Yaku was able to ask when he let go of him. 

“What do you mean? I had to find out by the T.V. and Kai that you’ve been hospitalized? What about your phone?”

“Broke in the incident,” Yaku visibly flinched saying those words but Lev didn’t seem to notice. His eyes slid to Kuroo, who ignored the scene in front of him, shifting uncomfortably in his chair and Yaku was confused. What happened to his flamboyant attitude? Yaku would have to figure that later.

“Lev, this is Kuroo, he saved me.” Yaku motioned to Kuroo, but he didn’t look directly at him. Only from the corner of his eye to see his reaction. His expression changed into one of a friendly manner almost immediately. 

“Hey man! How do you do? I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.” Kuroo introduced himself, he smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“I’m Lev, Lev Haiba, thanks for saving my friend!” Lev reached out to take Kuroo’s hand and they shook shortly before stepping away. “I mean seriously when I found out I was so scared, I came as soon as I could. I was all the way in Russia with my family!” Lex explained. Kuroo smiled and nodded through it all, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“No way! How cool is that, yeah it must have been scary, finding out randomly from someone. Good thing you’re here now!” Kuroo was relaxing slowly, he must have just been wary earlier because of the tension in his shoulders lessened. 

“I’m still here,” Yaku piqued. And when Kurro’s gaze slid over to him, his smile finally touching his eyes, Yaku looked away, toward the T.V. He sighed. “When is this story going to die?” Yaku grumbled. 

“You’ll probably be compelled to make an appearance and explain your experience before they leave you alone. I told ya, you’re famous,” Kuroo winked at him, and he sunk back into his chair. 

  
  


****

Lev’s visit wasn’t dragged out as he wanted it. Yaku got rid of him quickly and once again it was back to the silence that suffocated the room. Kuroo watching the T.V and Yaku watching Kuroo. Until Kuroo spoke.

“So, a friend of yours?” Kuroo asked without turning. 

“From middle and high school, kinda grew up together, he’s….a lot.” Yaku explained.

“Have you guys ever been more?” Kuroo asked, and Yaku tensed. He understood the uncertain look in Kuroo’s eyes earlier, the one that bothered him so much. 

“What? Me and Lev, definitely not!” Yaku said, crossing his arms over his chest. Why did he care what Kuroo thought? Why did he feel the need to push the idea so hard? Sure there wasn’t anything going on between him and Lev, but what does that mean for him and Kuroo?

“Do you have anyone like that?” Kuroo asked, finally looking over. Giving Yaku his full undivided attention. 

Yaku’s arms tightened around him. “If I did, don’t you realize they’d be here?” Kuroo stared at him for a bit, and that was the end of the conversation. 

It wasn’t long until someone came into the room. Yaku expected another check-up or food but it was a doctor, with a bag of Yaku’s clothes and some paperwork. “Ready to go?” He asked with a smile. Yaku smiled widely, eager to sign the discharge paper and leave this place. 

****

It wasn’t like anything that Yaku had ever experienced. The moment he and Kuroo stepped out of the hospital they were swarmed. Cameras, microphones, people, crowds, and voices.

“How do they even know what I look like?” Yaku shouted over all the commotion. 

“Probably an artist drawing from a witness at the train station!” Kuroo shouted back, he had his hands on Yaku’s back, pushing him forward and away from the crowd. The flashes were starting to get to him, but before his lightheadedness caught up with him, Kuroo was pushing him into the passenger seat of his car. He locked the door after himself, and Kuroo was beside him in the driver seat only moments later. People surrounded the car, trying to get pictures. They knocked on the windows, asking for statements of anything of the accident.

“What are you doing? We need to go!” Yaku shouted. 

Kuroo smirked. “You got to tell me where we’re going first, princess.” Yaku blushed and turned away. 

“Waseda University.” He said, lifting his chin in a pout.

The drive to the university wasn’t bad. They were just a normal car on the road, unlike the bombardment of people who had hit them before, Yaku finally felt himself breathe. Would it always be like this? Yaku had to ask himself if he would be able to deal with fame or paparazzi. He wasn’t some common celebrity, he was just a freshman in high school. Following in his brother's footsteps.

“Yuusuke…” His brother's name felt bitter on his tongue, and Yaku looked out the window. Cars, signs, lights, and buildings passed him outside, but more than all of that-people. 

Japan had always been a very crowded place, but Yaku felt like he was seeing people for the first time, in the rushing car. They were like blurs, he couldn’t even make out faces unless they were stuck at a light. A bullet train went over their heads and Yaku flinched, Kuroo glanced in his direction, Yaku could see his concerned face in the passenger window. His face had become so familiar, he wondered what his life would be like without Kuroo. He didn’t think he wanted to find out. 

Kuroo slowed down when he approached the campus. “Which road are your dorms on?” Kuroo asked, looking around the campus. Yaku just pointed ahead, and Kuroo turned into the parking lot of the student dorms. 

When Kuroo shut the car off and unbuckled his seatbelt he sighed. His phone binged in his pocket and he fished it out, unlocking it and checking his notification. A short chuckle fell from his mouth and he turned the phone to Yaku, who looked over uninterested. 

“I think it’s a pretty good picture of us,” Kuroo commented and Yaku went wide-eyed. The photo seemed professional, Kuroo looked graceful as he helped Yaku into the car, like a body-guard, a hot bodyguard. Yaku’s hair was slightly ruffled and his mouth was parted slightly as he slid into the car. The caption read something stupid about the incident, still not knowing what his name was. Calling him “boy” and Kuroo “savior” or “hero.” Yaku rolled his eyes as he unbuckled his seat belt.

“Whatever,” Yaku mumbled and Kuroo laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
